Forward Destination
by IamMcCoyFan001
Summary: Shore Leave invasion by the 'A-team'  Alpha Bridge Crew


I do not own Star Trek, but a girl can dream

...

Music: Reno - Johnny Cash

...

Leonard McCoy and Jim Kirk we looking forward to the overdue shore leave that the Enterprise would be taking at this time tomorrow. It had been a long 5 months of away missions, attacks and general space exploration. The whole ship was drained and not running at full efficiency, Spock had suggested running battle drills but being Captain Kirk declined, why torture the crew, they earned this break. He was in his chair on the bridge, Bones to his right and Spock at his station. One shift after this one and he could hardly wait, Sulu and Chekov where chatting about what they planned to do with their time off ship. Kirk though he heard the word camping but it may have been in his head, not that it mattered much. He and Bones had made their plans as soon as they had been granted permission from H.Q to have leave, thanks to the doctor and exaggerating although only slightly the condition of the crew in his recent report.

After what seemed like an eternity but was just less than two hours the Beta shift arrived and shift change procedures were adhered to. McCoy had left the bridge half an hour or so before this to check on the one patient in sick bay at the time. A security ensign that had tripped over a piece of furniture, namely a chair and dislocated his shoulder. Jim didn't understand why Bones couldn't just use the advanced medical technology at his disposal to repair it but he said doing it manually was more efficient, maybe he was a sadist at heart. Hurt like hell when he put his back in last time…he winced at the memory. That was one on a growing list on injuries he never wanted to have again, but that goes with the job of being Captain of the Federations Flagship.

Jim felt better after a shower and a clean uniform, now he just needed to eat something. Eating alone is something he was never really fond of, so he went in search of Bones. Knocking on his friend's door he heard "who is it and wadda ya want?" he smiled, so Bones. "Jim. Can I come in Bones?" the door slide opened. Inside Bones was reading what was most likely a recent medical journal; he really was dedicated to his profession. "Have you had dinner yet?" Bones put the journal on a side table "Nope. Want me to cook?" Jim licked his lips. "Please, you're better than a damn replicator and we both know it". Bones went to his kitchenette and put on his "talented cook" apron, which Jim had given him some birthdays ago. He mumbled something that Jim didn't quite hear. "Say again Bones, standard this time" he smiled as Bones stoped and turned to face him. "Funny Jim. What do you want to eat?" Jim thought. "Peach cobbler, with a scoop or two of vanilla ice cream?" Bones laughed. "Well I had to ask the sweetest toothed man on the ship, I should of known!" Jim joined his laughter. "Somehow I think you knew". Bones makes one hell of a peach cobbler, and he actually let him have it for a meal.

Jim thanked Bones for the best meal he'd had in a long time and left for his cabin, sleep came quickly. His alarm went off and he had 15 minutes to have a shower and grab a brew before starting his last shift on the bridge before shore leave. He was even more restless than the day before. Bones wasn't on the bridge; at least he could have talked to him so he went over to Spock. "Looking forward to shore leave Spock?" He looked up from his station "Not really Captain, as the doctor's report stated I am fine in comparison to the rest of the crew" Jim nodded "Well you may not be excited but I sure am Spock" and he went back to his chair. "Uhura do you have any plans for shore leave?" and this went around with Chekov, Sulu and some ensign in a red shirt. Before they knew it there was only an hour left. You know that old saying that a watched pot never boils, well it's true. Time seemed to go slower even though at that moment it actually wasn't.

At last they arrived at Aesgouna and from orbit it looked so amazing, many continents, lakes, oceans, snowy areas. It was true that there would be a place to suit all of the crew. Jim and Bones had hired a special get a way place for the two of them near a beach and Jim rushed off the bridge to finish packing. Swimming trunks, polo shirts, ¾ jeans, flip flops, hat, sunny's, beach bag and towel, one jacket (just in case). He stuffed all of the items into a duffle bag, that better be all cause I'm outta here. Wearing his favourite and lucky polo shirt (grey with an orange strip on the sleeve), royal blue board shorts and black thongs he made his way to the transporter room to meet Bones. "Glad you remembered the fishing gear" he said eyeing the two rods next to Bones "Someone had to. By the way I brought the…" and he pretended to drink form an invisible bottle "Nice one. I brought the deck of cards. We all set then?"' Bones grabbed the rods and stood on the transporter. "Yes Jim. Let's go before everyone beams down with us. I'd like to have some time without the whole ship watching me" Jim stood next to Bones "I know what you mean. Beam us down ensign"  
>TBC :-)<p> 


End file.
